Haragei: Miroku and Sango's true feelings
by jeffs
Summary: Miroku and Sango reveal their true feelings for each other as Sango bathes...


Haragei: a love story?  
  
Sango and Miroku... a different look...  
  
I don't own any of the characters in this story . . .  
  
Outside of Keade's hut.  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Monk! Keep your hands to yourself!" Sango growls at Miroku. His check is wearing a red hand-print. Her hips swing as she stalks away.  
  
"Stupid monk." Inu-yasha growls, "when are you going to learn, she hates you."  
  
Miroku looks at Inu-yasha and sighs, heavily.  
  
Later . . .  
  
'Inu-yasha is on the other side of the well, trying to find Kagome.' Sango thinks as she washes in the pool next to the village. She is nude. 'And Kirara and Shippo were playing when I left the village.'  
  
Her eyes narrow. She heard something.  
  
She turns and she can see a flash of purple in the bushes . . .  
  
Sango begins to reach down and grab a rock, then she stops mid-motion. 'I'm sick and tried of this . . . ' she thinks. She growls as she stands up and looks at the bushes.  
  
"Come on out, Miroku." She orders. She stands in hip deep water, her hands on her hips, without trying to hide her body.  
  
"Miroku?" Miroku says as he steps out of the bushes. His eyebrow arcs in puzzlement, "you actually said my name?"  
  
"I'm sick and tried of this, Miroku." Sango replies. "You grope me. I hit you. I try to bathe. You peep."  
  
"And what do you wish to do, Sango?" He asks. One hand grasps his staff. The other is hidden in his robes.  
  
Sango sighs. "This can't go on." She whispers. "I'm through with the Haragei game."  
  
Miroku nods.  
  
She narrows her eyes, takes a deep breath and sighs. "I'm going to tell you the truth, Miroku, about how I feel toward you."  
  
"You are?" he asks.  
  
She nods. "Come here, join me in the water, please." She asks.  
  
His eyebrows raise, but he enters the water, still dressed.  
  
Sango walks toward him, meeting him in knee deep water, her skin glistening from the drops of water on it.  
  
"I..." she says, looking at the water.  
  
She reaches out and grabs him, dragging him into her hug. She kisses him, hard on the lips.  
  
Sango breaks the kiss and whispers into his ear, "I love you, Miroku." She rubs her nude body against his. "Every time you grope me, I get excited. When you peep, I want you to enjoy it."  
  
"Then why do you slap me? And stop me?"  
  
"I do have to think about my reputation, Miroku. And it's not polite to grope girls in public." She pauses as she reaches down to his groin. "And I'm not stopping you, now." She purrs.  
  
Miroku licks his lips, as he shifts, subtly away from her. "Sango. IF we are telling the truth about our feelings."  
  
She nods, "yes, please tell me how much you love me." she begs in a sexy voice...  
  
She thinks, 'I'm sure that he's practiced it, many times. And given his language skills, it'll be very romantic.' She smiles, lustily at him.  
  
He sighs, "I am sorry, Sango. But, all my groping and peeping of you, Kagome and all the other women are lies."  
  
Sango's eyes open wide, tears begin to form in them . . .  
  
"I love Inu-yasha." Miroku states. "I am sorry."  
  
He spins around and walks away from the nude and crying Sango.  
  
Sango growls, she bends down and picks up a rock and throws it at him. Miroku quickly dodges behind a tree as he runs away.  
  
She yells, "IF you thought I hit you hard before, Monk! Wait until next time I see you!"  
  
The end.  
  
Sigh . . . just something that popped into my head. This is not connected with any of my other stories.  
  
As too why this popped into my head read below . . .  
  
Haragei : The stomach game: one meaning, used by politicians: publicly stating support for one position while actually working for the opposite end. (There are some martial arts definitions about understanding things without words or explanations.)  
  
Fanfiction.net has an official policy that states  
  
Any form of entry that would use the review system as a message board: "Ask...", interactive, and etc.  
  
So, I can not ask readers what their opinions of future actions. "Things like: What should character Sango do next? Etc."  
  
thank you for reading jeff shelton 


End file.
